A Life Lived Well
by Unleashednever
Summary: 4 years post apocalypse and the Scoobies are living their own lives. When Willow bumps into Faith at a bar, secrets will be revealed and lives changed. Seems there was something no-one knew about the dark slayer.
1. Chapter 1

_Four years had passed since they averted yet another apocalypse, collapsing their hometown into a crater. Four years was long enough for Dawn to grow up, to go to college. Four years in which Giles, Buffy and Xander forged a new council, a new beginning which brought the three closer together. __Four years was long enough, surely, for the memories to have faded? _

_Willow and Kennedy broke up, then got back together, than broke up, in a cycle that lasted for almost two years before they finally called it quits for good. Kennedy joined the marines, and headed out to Iraq where she received two rapid promotions, and a medal for bravery in the line of fire._

_She hasn't told Willow, but she has the little redhead listed as her next of kin. Willow now worked two jobs, during the week as a subeditor at the Boston Tribune, and home on the weekends to the Council. Magic, naturally._

_Faith left L.A, where the whole gang had reassembled after the destruction of Sunnydale, and headed away. She ran from Robin, who thought he'd caught her, from the people she couldn't help fearing only saw her as a killer. _

_Eventually, she ended up back where her life began 25 years earlier, and ran a nightclub. Dusting vampires on the side, of course. Or so the postcard said._

_

* * *

_

Willow rubbed the back of her neck wearily, and continued to type. This article on the local college's latest research grant wouldn't write itself, no matter how tired she was. It was nearly midnight by the time she finished, typing her name in the corner, underneath the Staff Writer heading.

As tired as she was, Willow couldn't sleep, and decided to go for a walk.

Passing the local bar, a place she'd never ventured into, Willow was buffeted by a blast of warm air that had her turning in there, anything to get out of the light rain that was beginning to fall. She sat in a booth up the back, trying not to look at anyone or seem conspicuous.

_Come on Willow Rosenberg! You're 26 years old- I think you'__re allowed in a bar if you want to be._

On the bare stage, a young rock group finished their last cover of the night.

**My heart burns through **

**My chest to the floor **

**Tearing me silently although abruptly **

**Words can't hide as I'm taking you home **

**And I tried to see **

**Tried to understand your words as I'm taking you home **

**Angels cry when stars collide **

**I can't eat and I can't breathe **

**I wouldn't want it any other way**

The lead singer, a young man with longish black hair, gave the crowd a wave and a smile before announcing the next of the night's entertainment.

"Free mic!"

The bass player plucked at his strings.

Willow debated whether to order a drink, and had just decided to go and ask for a coke, when a woman stepped onto the stage. She carried an acoustic guitar, and wore black jeans with a white singlet top, and combat boots.

Willow stared, openmouthed, as Faith sat down on the edge of the stage, strummed a few chords and began to sing. Her dark eyes stared over the top of the crowd.

**I'm standing on a bridge **

**I'm waiting in the dark **

**I thought that you'd be here, by now **

**There's nothing but the rain **

**No footsteps on the ground **

**I'm listening but there's no sound **

**Isn't anyone tryin to find me? **

**Won't somebody come take me home? **

**It's a damn cold night **

**Trying to figure out this life **

**Won't you take me by the hand?**

**Take me somewhere new **

**I don't know who you are **

**But I... I'm with you**

**I'm with you**

**I'm looking for a place **

**I'm searching for a face **

**Is anybody here I know **

**'Cause nothing's going right **

**And everything's a mess **

**And no one likes to be alone **

As the song ended, Willow, still caught in the spell Faith had woven with her voice, her suddenly, shockingly, good singing voice, took a few moments to realise what was going on. A hat appeared on the bar, and Faith watched as it went along, money being added, when it reached the end she stood up and still clutching her guitar went to get it. A new act started, and all eyes turned its way, only Willow continued to watch, wondering if she was dreaming, as Faith went behind the bar to count her money. She frowned as she finished, and Willow felt a stab of pity.

A stronger feeling caught hold too. Outrage. Anger that a girl who helped saved the world was reduced to busking in bars.

_Don't you know who she is?_ Willow wanted to ask the patrons who dropped their small change into the proffered cap.

_Don't you know what she's done for you?_

So Willow approached her, once Faith had put the money away and sat back on her chair. She approached from behind, quietly.

Faith's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, and she turned saying,

"Don't make me throw you out of…Red? What are you doing here?"

She dropped Willow's wrist hastily, and smiled. "Not really your scene."

"I just came in to get out of the rain…I didn't know you were still in Boston- your last postcard said you were thinking of moving. Three and a half years ago."

Faith shrugged. "I decided to stay."

'Why?"

"Because the nightlife is so glamorous- I don't know, ok?"

Willow dropped the subject. "I'm working for the Boston Tribune." She offered, hoping to steer the conversation back to civil waters.

Faith nodded. "Saw your name a couple of times."

Willow nodded back, and let a small grin escape. _And that's not being proud. It's appreciating myself._

"So…" Willow tried hard not to let anything she was feeling show on her face or in her voice. "You work here now?"

Faith's voice was almost too casual as she admitted, "Nah…I'm kinda…mobile."

She glanced at the clock behind the bar, and then stood up.

"Well, it's been great, but I gotta run. Got another job to get to."

"Will there be singing?"

Faith reddened slightly, a thing Willow noted with surprise. _I made Faith blush!_

"For my ears only." She replied, "And no more Avril-hates-boys songs."

"I thought you sounded great."

"Yeah, whatever Red. Seeya."

And then Faith was gone.

Willow headed home to her apartment.

For the next week, Willow returned to the bar, looking for Faith. She was never there.


	2. Chapter 2

Faith cursed as she ran along streets, sky fading from purple to early morning grey.

Her boots skidding along the pavement, she turned in at a block of flats, painted cream and blue, the cream faded to gray, and the blue faded to white. Her feet tapped a steady rhythm as she flew up the stairs, missing every second one. She skidded to a halt outside number 7, fumbling in her bra for the keys. There were three of them, and a lock like a safe. She punched in the combination, and then heaved the door open with a grunt.

She did nothing for a moment, standing stock still in the middle of the lounge room and closing her eyes, listening for breathing, or the rustle of clothing.

She grinned with relief at the familiar whistling snore that echoed faintly in her ears, and then, relaxed at last, kicked her boots off, and shimmied out of her jeans. She stood in boyleg jocks and a white tank top, stretching, cracking her back for the fun of it, then walked tiredly towards the noise.

"Hey," she whispered, as the sleeper awoke and regarded her with tired eyes.

"Hey," he whispered back, smiling.

* * *

Willow fumed. This bar seemed more depressing every time she entered it, and the fact that the barman now knew to slide over a lemon soda with a little umbrella in it as soon as she entered really didn't help!

Reluctantly, Willow was forced to admit to herself that the slayer was avoiding her. She pouted, contemplating the bubbles in her drink.

_I don't know why I care anyway_._ Stupid Faith. Stupid singing. Stupid Boston with its dumb accent and boring news. I should just stay with the others; next to I zap myself home. It's not like I'm getting anywhere here. Only one lousy promotion in the last three months!_

The witch stood and left, ignoring the barman as he called, "Leaving early tonight?"


End file.
